Together
by hayleighreid
Summary: Kurt doesn't see himself how Blaine sees him. Can Blaine show him how beautiful he truly is?   More to come? Kurt/Blaine/Klaine. Glee.


_**A/N. Don't know where this come from. I guess it's kind of inspired from 'I feel pretty/Unpretty' by Glee- Amazing mix of songs. **_

_**Series two nearly over *cries***_

_**I'm thinking of writing a few more sweet little one shots to add on as other chapters, I don't write enough fluff. Tell me what you think and ideas are more than welcome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine or Kurt.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in Kurt's room with him, waiting patiently for the younger boy to finish getting ready. They were only going out for something to eat and most likely a coffee after, but Kurt looked forward to any opportunity to get out of what he called 'the dull, personality-sucking uniform'. It had only been five or so minutes, nothing near how long it could be, so Blaine picked up one of the magazines on Kurt's bedside table and made himself comfortable on the bed whilst he flicked through.<p>

In front of the mirror, Kurt took in his appearance critically. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't looking his best. Dalton had a much harder curriculum than McKinley and he had to stay up every night this week to get all his assignments finished. This caused slight dark circles under his eyes that Kurt had managed to mostly cover. His hair was lacking its usual spring and was failing to draw the attention away from his babyish face.

Kurt hated his appearance full stop. He would never tell anyone that, but that was the one of the reasons he would wear such extreme outfits. Not to stick out like everyone thought he aimed to do, but to draw the attention away from the person beneath the clothes. Kurt thought he wasn't anything special. Who would find his skinny frame and pasty skin attractive? Not him. Also, his eyes. They seemed to change colour in the light and the mood he was in so they didn't go with the outfit he picked in the morning. Kurt wished he was more like Blaine.

Blaine was accidentally sexy. He didn't need to do anything to show how attractive he was. Like now; Blaine sat on his bed immersed in one of his old magazines in a plain, navy v-necked shirt and loose skinny jeans and he looked amazing. The older boy's curls were free of gel and fell gracefully in its natural style, his eyes were sparkling in the low lamplight at that side of the room and his bare arms looked beautifully muscular in the casual position.

Kurt looked back to himself in the full size mirror and felt tears prick his eyes as he quickly turned his head away from the sight.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked looking up from the magazine in his hands. The concerned look on Blaine's face was shockingly stunning and it stung Kurt even more he would never be good enough for him. "Are you okay?"

Clearing his throat, Kurt walked to the bathroom before he lost control of his tears. "Hm. I'll be ready in five."

Blaine sat on the bed processing what happened. He had felt Kurt's eyes on him, but he didn't want to meet them and get lost in them. That was not something a mentor did. So instead he kept his eyes down. Kurt didn't look for long and when he felt the younger boys gaze lift; he had his turn to look. What shocked him was the look on Kurt's face. It was full of sadness and something Blaine could not determine. As he studied the expression he saw Kurt's eyes had suddenly become watery and he looked away from his reflection. What was wrong? He asked, but all Kurt did was pass it off and walk into the bathroom. The look on Kurt's features haunted him in some way. He didn't know why, but he really didn't like it. Getting up, he placed the magazine back on the table and went over to softly knock on the locked bathroom door.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

He was sure he heard a sob through the door and it pained him Kurt was crying.

"Kurt, can you please open the door?"

Blaine heard some shuffling before a loud click indicated the door was unlocked.

The sight that met him broke his heart. Kurt was slumped on the floor up against the shower door and was holding his arms tightly around his pulled up legs. He looked the definition of troubled.

Blaine made his way to sit beside the slim boy, and felt his heart constrict when he moved slightly away.

"What's wrong Kurt? Your really worrying me here." Blaine placed his hand over the other boys.

At the touch Kurt looked into the lead singers eyes. There, now close up, Blaine saw the emotion he could not make out intensified.

Blaine was stunned.

"Kurt, what's happened?" Worry was building up in his chest.

"N-nothing. Really. I-I... just.." Kurt stumbled, trailing off, not completing his sentence.

Blaine moved the hand not placed on Kurt's to the younger boys chin and moved his head fractionally so he was looking at him again.

"Please tell me."

Kurt's eyes misted over again, this time tears forming and falling down his cheeks. Blaine waited, softly wiping away the moisture as soon as it came.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm ugly."

Blaine felt like floor had been swept up from beneath his feet. Kurt thought he was _ugly! _

"Kurt." The younger boy kept his eyes on the floor. "Kurt listen to me; you are not ugly."

"You don't need to do this Blaine, I know I am. I just sometimes don't like that."

Blaine got up and stood in front of Kurt and offered him his hands. "Come with me."

Cautiously, Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's and let himself be pulled to his feet. Blaine then guided Kurt to the full length mirror and sat Kurt down directly in front of his reflection. He then sat behind the slim boy and looked at him through the mirror from behind his shoulder.

Kurt receded from his reflection and looked at anywhere but the mirror.

"You're going to have to look at yourself Kurt."Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's arm in comfort.

Kurt finally met his own eyes and looked disgusted at what he found.

"What do you see Kurt?"

"I-I... I don't see much to look at really."

"And why do you say that?"

Kurt took his features in before answering. "I have a childish face. It's better than a few years ago but I can't pass for sixteen. My hair is boring and dull; I have to spend at least half an hour every morning to get it to do something other than lay flat on my head. My skin is pale and I'm all scrawny. And then there are my eyes. They always change colours between grey, blue and green when all I want them to be is brown."

Blaine just listened patiently. "And what about the person himself? What does he seem like?"

"He's a weak. He ran away from his bullies. He lets them still get him down."

"Kurt. I want to tell you what I think okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked confused but nodded. Was Blaine really going to sit there and tell him how horrible he is?

"I see beautiful, flawless skin. You have amazing cheekbones on a face that does not look remotely childish but handsome. Your hair colour complements your porcelain skin perfectly and in the mornings when I catch you without it styled it looks just as, if not more, amazing as when you style it."

Kurt flushed at the compliments, not really believing him. Blaine carried on.

"Your eyes are captivating. They convey all your emotions and with just one look I can tell what you're feeling. I love how they change colours, it's interesting. You are not scrawny. You may not look like you work out every day, you look much better. You are slim but defined. You have the body of a dancer."

Was he really telling the truth? Thought Kurt. Does he really see that?

"And do you know what I think you are Kurt? Strong. You are not weak from moving schools, that bully threatened your life and it would have but idiotic to stay there. You took the physical and mental abuse at that school _every day _and you never let them see how they hurt you. Yes, in private, you let out those emotions. That's healthy Kurt. You can't keep them in all the time.

"You're perfect Kurt." Blaine's voice broke on the younger boy's name.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt let the tears fall from his eyes again.

"Do you believe me?" Blaine asked, searching his eyes for the truth.

"A bit. No one will ever see me as more than a friend though." Kurt said, his expression was forlorn.

I do. Blaine thought.

Kurt looked up at him with unmasked hope in his glasz eyes. "R-really?"

Shit, I just said that out loud didn't I? Blaine couldn't bring himself to care though as he saw the expression on Kurt's face and look in his eyes.

"Did you not hear what I just said before Kurt? Anyone would be a fool not to want you to be their boyfriend."

Kurt looked happier than Blaine had ever seen him. His eyes were alight with hope and joy, his cheeks flushed from the compliments he was not used to.

"May I kiss you Kurt?" Blaine asked. He had got over the mentor role. Kurt may have needed him to be that before, but now all he needed was someone to love him for who he was. Blaine could do that with ease.

Kurt flushed brighter and nodded.

Blaine turned Kurt around so they were looking directly at each other and not through the mirror. He then brushed a piece of hair that had broken away from its hold behind the beautiful boy's ear and moved towards him slowly. He didn't want this to be a repetition of Kurt's first kiss so he made sure to keep it unhurried.

Blaine kept his gaze on Kurt's, looking for the slightest hesitation. When he didn't find any, he moved closer and slipped his eyes closed.

Finally the two boys' lips met. It wasn't fireworks and other clichés, it was much better, because it was just the feel of the others lips on their own. The world went unnoticed around them as they moved their lips in perfect synchronisation, leaving it light and sweet. It may not be the boys' first kisses, but it was their first kiss together. None before this moment mattered anymore, because together like this, they were complete. They complemented each other and accepted each other and _loved_ each other. They wouldn't reveal that yet, it was way too early for such declarations, but it was an unsaid understanding between them as the kissed.

Maybe they were both bullied, and maybe they were both as inexperienced as each other, but that didn't matter. They would work through it together. Because when you love someone, you would do anything for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More stories to be added?<strong>_


End file.
